The amount of video data needed to depict even a relatively short film can be substantial, for example when the data is to be streamed or otherwise communicated across a communications network with limited bandwidth capacity. Thus, video data is generally compressed prior to being communicated across modern day telecommunications networks. Video compression devices often use software and/or hardware at the source to encode the video data prior to transmission, thereby decreasing the quantity of data needed to represent digital video images. The compressed data is then received at the destination and decoded by a video decompression device that decodes the video data. As such, improved compress/decompression techniques that increase compression ratios without substantially reducing image quality are desirable due to limited network resources.